Ai
by chiefeh
Summary: The Gang decide to take a vacation from their duties as a ninja. On this vacation, Naruto and Sasuke look at their relationship and give into their desires. Your classic SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

The Godaime Hokage lent back into her chair, hands joining behind her head. Her hazel eyes narrowed towards the young shinobi in the green jumpsuit. "And this would be for how long?" She asked.

Lee puffed up his chest and raised his chin. "Five months."

"Do I need to pay for this vacation?"

"Well, it would be nice..," Lee stuttered, his voice clearly becoming uneasy.

Tsunade's brows furrowed, watching the ninja's body shift onto one leg and then back on two again. She had to consider the economy in the village. Konoha is getting more and more ninja every day, ranging from a Genin to a Chuunin. They already had a significant about of Jonins.

This little 'vacation' could work out.

"Alright, then, ten ryō is all I'm giving you. You guys should have enough to pay for this trip from your missions. You must be back in September," Tsunade gave him the money, her eyes still hard, "now, be gone!"

Lee jumped in joy, taking the money and skipping out the Hokage's office. Once the green beast was gone, Tsunade closed her eyes, chuckling to herself. "Oh, kids."

Lee ran as fast as he could. He would go to his teammates' houses first. "Hokage-sama said yes!" yelled the ninja, bursting through Neji's door. The Hyuuga was sprawled over his coach, in his boxers and socks. He was relaxing, his day off.

Groaning, Neji got up. "Yes to what?"

"To my vacation request, the Konoha Twelve, Sai, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are going to the city!"

"The city, you say?" Neji tilted his head, a brow raised in question.

"Yes, it's a new city that has no name. It is a few days from here; it's got skyscrapers and everything! It's big, and it has all kinds of technology. This should be fun!" Squealing like a little girl, Lee jumped up and down a bright grin on his face.

"Does the rest of the gang know?"

"Nope." Lee just kept smiling.

"Well you go tell them, I'm going to get dressed." Neji turned around, waving his hand towards Lee.

The ninja nodded, hopping out the door to go tell the rest.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were already in the village. Gaara had got time off as the Kazekage for the time being, and chose a Rokudaime Kazekage. Though he wasn't always the most enthusiastic person, he was excited enough to smile from time to time.

The group of friends had gathered at Konoha's gate, each carrying a backpack with necessities in it.

"So, where will we be staying while we are in this city?" Kiba asked resting on Akamaru's back.

"We will rent a house." Lee answered.

The blonde haired boy yawned, stretching out his arms around him, letting them go over Sasuke and Kankuro's neck who glared devilishly at him."Let's get going, I'm tired. You woke me up when you broke down my door."

Sakura chuckled, "Naruto you're always tired."

The mini-Might Guy jumped in the air. "Let's go!"

Lee ran off, leaving a cloud of dirt behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang finally passed the city borders, and with a loud thud the big stone gate closed behind them. Inside, was a bustling new city with technology far more advanced than most people. It had big buildings which lit up against the now night sky. Streets of pavement and motorized vehicles, and sidewalks with a light post every few yards that happily gleamed. The people seemed joyful, dressed in their best for a night out on the town.

The gang gulped and sputtered a "Whoa." in unison.

Ino seemed to squeal at the ladies' dresses and heels while Hinata and Sakura still gawked at the lights.

"Big, isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice spoke behind them.

Naturally they jumped and slid carefully into defensive stances, Naruto in the middle. There were some people still trying to get their hands on the power of the Kyuubi.

Sasuke seemed to be the main one crouched in front of Naruto, his hand placed on the fox boy's shoulder. This made Naruto a bit wary, how Sasuke's grip had some sort of meaning to it.

Quickly shrugging it off, Naruto tilted his head at the man standing before them. He was a big man dressed in a coat with furred ends, an ebony cane in his hand with a lit cigar protruding from his lips. A rich man, yes, a rich man who loved to gamble.

Everyone stood normally now, but they still had a gleam of insecurity in their eyes. Sasuke had let go of the blonde's shoulder, but still stood protectively over him.

"This is Kenzuki." The man waved his hand towards the city.

"I thought it had no name." Lee piped, a brow going up in curiosity.

"Well I just named it," He pointed to Naruto,"Seeing you there helped me think of the name."

Sea blue eyes stared into the depths of the rival deep emerald hue.

_This guy...There's something about him._

It was a simultaneous thought between the big rich man and the fox boy.

"I'm the mayor, Dein Rinto at your service." The mayor stuck a hand out.

None of the ninja seemed to even flinch toward it the meaty hand, except Sai.

Sai gave his grin, stepping around Kiba and Akamaru and taking the hand in both of his."Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rinto, I am Sai, and these are my friends. We came from the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konohagakure."

"Konoha, huh?"

Sai nodded happily, finally letting go of 's hand and stepping behind Kiba again.

"Well, do you new comers need any help getting settled?"

The gang groaned at Sai's friendliness, had he not picked up on the man's weird antics?

"A house please, that's all we need." Gaara's said his crimson hair like fire against the different hues of the neon colors behind around him. His pale olive green eyes seemed to make the mayor cringe, and the black lines around them even make them more defined and frightening.

"Very well, follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is our biggest yet. Seven bedrooms and five and a half bathrooms," Rinto unlocked the front door to the gang's temporary home. He walked in through the foyer and turned around. "On your right is a bed room – on the left the dining area."

The ninja looked through the double doors into the bedroom. Sai walked calmly in and sat on the king size bed, "I'll take this one," He happily said, lying back onto the bed.

"Come this way please," Rinto asked, "This is the family room. On the left over here is a kitchen. On the right through the walk way there is a hall that contain two bedrooms and two baths,"

He walked through, "Fireplace here,"

Giant windows were ahead of them, opening to a large backyard and a patio area. Rinto walked past the kitchen, he stood in front of the stairwell. "On the right is the master bedroom, the grand bath and just outside, as you can see, is the laundry. Let's go up,"

The gang went up the stairs, liking what they have seen already and eager to be shown more.

"Right there are two bedrooms and one bath," Rinto said once they got up the stairs. He walked into the den. "Another kitchen and fireplace, there is a home theater right there to the right. And down there, ahead of us is another bed room and a bath."

He turned to the ninja, a smirk across his lips." And up the stairs again are three bonus rooms. Very big and spacey up there. Well I better get going, hope you guys like the home, we can work out the finances tomorrow." And with that, Rinto gave the keys to Sakura and left.

Ino squealed and headed up stairs to the bonus rooms. They were tree giant areas, connected together. "The girls can stay in here. It surely is big enough. We can decorate the place with flowers...and blues and yellows! Come, girls!" The ladies disappeared in their room. The guys picked theirs and got settled in.

Gaara didn't want to share a room with Kankuro, so Kiba and Shino got one room, and Choji and Shikamaru got theirs, then Lee and Neji had picked out theirs. The only room that was left was the master bedroom.

Sasuke and Naruto had to share it.

"This is a double bed! I'm not sleeping in the same bed as this teme, Shikamaru!" Like a little kid, Naruto puffed up and fell onto the ground, arms crossed. Shikamaru appeared in the doorway, "Shino and Kiba say they are happy to trade you beds. They have two twins."

Shino and Kiba didn't really care where ever they slept, or with who for that matter. So the guys switched the beds and Naruto was now happy.

Sasuke was getting his things set up in the grand bathroom, tooth brush and toothpaste.

While Sasuke was busy Naruto quickly undressed, setting his jumpsuit in the hamper at the corner of the room.

Now in his boxers and shirtless, Naruto felt comfortable in their new home.

_Maybe bunking with Sasuke won't be so bad…he is my best friend._

The guys had gathered in the living room, Shino in his pajamas, propped on a chair with Kiba sitting in front of him in his own. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji had gathered on the floor in front of the sofa, their drinks sitting on the coffee table. Lee was on one end of the couch while Gaara was on the other. Sai, Kankuro, Choji, and Shikamaru were on their backs in front of the fireplace, a pillow propping their heads up to look at the flat screen television mounted above it.

Deeply involved in the show they were watching, all of them seemed to jump when Tenten skipped into the room.

"Our room is done!"

"You guys were only in there for two hours…," Sasuke looked up at her, shirtless and in his boxers, he chuckled.

"Well you know we are awesome," She gushed, taking a place beside Gaara. Tenten followed and sat herself beside Lee, while Sakura sat beside Kiba and Hinata shyly taking a place at Naruto's side.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Temari were up bright and early cooking breakfast.

Naruto and his sensitive nose smelt the sizzling bacon before anyone else. He pounced out of bed, half naked with his sleeping cap on. "What is that?" He asked, barely able to open his eyes.

Sakura chuckled, turning to him. "Biscuits and gravy, bacon, eggs, and pancakes, we need one of you to run to the store to get orange juice, we forgot it this morning," Sakura put her weight on one leg, with her apron covered in flour she shook her rag towards the boy. "So hurry, get Sasuke and go. A good breakfast is not complete without orange juice."

"Oh and we need more eggs for Lee's drink. We kind of used all of them." Tenten chuckled, flipping the pancakes.

Naruto groaned, the whiskers on his cheeks flicking with his frown. He walked back into the room, jumping onto Sasuke's bed. His feet were at his friend's hips while his hands were placed on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Teme, get up! We have to go to the store."

The sleeping boy mumbled, "Oi, dobe, go by yourself."

"I can't, remember! Hello, I have people chasing after me. You are the only person who I feel comfortable with, now get up!"

Sasuke's onyx eyes shot open, meeting the marine ones above him. _That shaggy blonde hair...and that fine toned skin..._

"Oh, I mean," Naruto stuttered, "You are the only one that can protect me…ha, yeah. Anyways get up!"

They both got dressed and quickly drove to the store; they got everything that they needed.

Now in Sasuke's newly bought car, the two quietly sat there while the Uchiha drove. Naruto's eyes seemed to linger on Sasuke, the way his eyes moved, the way his lips swiftly cooed words.

The way his chest rose and fell…

"Oi, dobe,"

The way he licked his lips…

"Hey, Naruto!"

"What, what the hell do you want?" Suddenly being popped from his fantasy Naruto frowned.

"Don't stare at me like that." Sasuke complained, pulling into the garage, stepping out of the car and slamming the door. He left Naruto with a death stare.

"We're back."

"Great, just in time!" Temari took the groceries from Sasuke, giving him a light smile.

He had bought some liquor.

The rest of the gang had gotten up, still in their pajamas, and took a seat at the breakfast table. The windows were open, letting the warm light of the sun in. The house smelt like bacon, that warm tingling sensation you get when you wake up to a homemade breakfast.

Sakura brought the eggs to the table, while Temari and Ino carried the biscuits and gravy. Tenten put out the pancakes she had made, and Hinata happily filled everybody's cups with orange juice.

Once everyone was seated, they had finally noticed the empty spot at the table.

"Where's Naruto? Didn't he go with you?" Kiba asked, grabbing some bacon and feeding it to Akamaru.

Sasuke got from the table and went out into the garage, only to find Naruto still in the car.

"What was I thinking? Why would I…" The fox boy was rambling to himself when the Uchiha opened the door.

"Naruto, are you okay? The girls made breakfast...it smells really good." Sasuke tried his best to cheer his friend up.

He wasn't exactly the type to comfort people. So tempted to touch the blonde locks he was, he stopped himself, approaching the matter simply by taking the fox's hand and pulling him from the car.

Still holding Naruto's hand he quietly closed the door behind him and walked into the house, pulling Naruto in front of him. They walked towards the breakfast table, Sasuke's hands lightly grazing Naruto's hips before he took his seat, patting the one next to him.

Finally, Naruto was back into reality, and took the chair in between Sasuke and Neji.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, does everyone like the house?" Sai asked, ending the silence over breakfast. Sai placed a smile on his face, taking little bites of bacon in his hand.

Hinata's eyes looked down at her food, the pale lavender hue of the _byakugan shining against the light coming in from the windows. Her eyebrows furrowed in a shy look as she spoke._

_"I do…it-it's very large."_

_Choji chomped on the food, in his own little world while Akamaru was at his side, watching him with hungry eyes. Kiba chuckled at the two, nodding at Hinata's shaking voice. "I love it. It's so big and open. Akamaru loves it also; he thinks it's something else," _

_"Yes, it is like nothing I've never seen before." Shino muttered, filling his mouth with a forkful of biscuits and gravy._

"It's fantastic. I have a big enough room for all of my clothes." Ino cheered. The rest of the gang tilted their head,

"You only wear one outfit." Kankuro chuckled.

"I went shopping last night. Oh Sasuke I hope you don't mind, I took your car." Ino leaned over to Sasuke, laying a hand on his shoulder and smirking.

The Uchiha shrugged it off, taking a drink of orange juice and placing a hand onto Naruto's thigh under the table.

Naruto lightly jumped at the surprising gesture, letting his eyes wonder to Sasuke and back to his breakfast. He ate hastily, trying to resist the urge to get another plateful.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower..," The fox boy muttered, letting a smile grace his lips towards the girls.

Temari got up with Naruto, going over to him and patting his shoulder.

"Oh, well hurry up. I would suggest us all taking a shower. Mr. Rinto stopped by while you and Sasuke were gone Naruto. We are going to the mall,"

Ino squealed at this, jumping up from her chair and ran up the stairs. "Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, get up here!"

Naruto nodded, walking to his and Sasuke's room.

"So get ready. We'll have the maids clean up the mess." Temari rushed off, followed by the rest of the women.

"Wait, we have maids?" Kiba piped his mouth full of eggs and ketchup.

Shino chuckled at this, his eyes drifting to Kiba. For once, he wasn't dressed in his skin covering suit. His sunglasses were off and you could finally see his shaggy hair. "Tenten got a hold of them this morning."

Kiba nodded, scraping the last few bites in his mouth and grabbing a few pieces of bacon before getting from his chair. "Let's go Shino, we need to get ready."

Sai smiled and went to his room, just as Gaara and Kankuro. Shikamaru was explaining something to Chouji while he was stuffing his face, and Neji and Lee were in a deep conversation about the city.

Sasuke quietly followed Naruto.

The Uchiha's face fell to an unsure expression. "Um, Naruto,"

Naruto was sprawled on his bed in his pajamas with his hands behind his head.

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry…about before," Sasuke shifted his weight awkwardly.

Naruto shook his head, "Its fine. Let's just get ready."

Sasuke nodded, showing a slight glimpse of a grin.


End file.
